


Upgrade

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: The things Billy will do because his dear friend really loves his mech.





	

There was still so much to do with the final adjustments and testing, that Billy admitted, but he could swear Graham had been sitting in the cockpit of the customized Flag all day, even when they hadn't been running tests. "You're still here?" He asked, poking his head into the cockpit. "We're done with the tests. I heard you asked to have your dinner here, too."

Graham, who was sitting on the Flag's seat with his arms folded and a satisfied smile on his face, chuckled. "I'm too excited to leave right now. Tests or not, I need to get familiar with this."

"Sounds like something you'd do," Billy mused. "But will you now tell me what you're _really_ here for?"

"Fine, fine. Let's just say, some people like the smell of new cars," Graham cheerfully replied. "How is this any different?"

Billy laughed. "It's not really, I guess, though this isn't a car, this is an expensive piece of customized military equipment. So maybe a tiny bit different, I'd dare to claim. We might've changed the cockpit to make it more suitable for the upgrades, but it's still pretty much the same as a normal Union Flag."

The expression on Graham's face turned a bit more serious. "I'll be heading into a battle against the Gundams in this," he said. "Same cockpit or not, I need to have the feel of it. This is where I'll watch them from; the Flag's eyes are my eyes, and these wings are the ones that'll carry me." He then grinned and patted the side of the seat. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"So in other words," Billy wondered. "What you're actually doing is spending time with your weapon. Sounds like my uncle's samurai stuff," he added with a chuckle. "What were you planning to do next, sleep in here?" Graham gave him another grin, and Billy rolled his eyes. "Oh I should've guessed. Too bad I'll have to remind you of security measures. I don't think they'll let you."

He really did want to do it, Billy found himself thinking as he watched Graham look defeated right then. "Well, but we could try talking to security?" Graham suggested, looking determined. "Or you could claim you need to do late night maintenance!"

"Flag cockpits aren't exactly made for sleeping," Billy pointed out but then smiled. "Though, what if I was pulling an all-nighter to check the latest adjustments, and I would need the pilot available for tests and... What am I even saying." He shook his head and laughed, not sure if it was because of what he had just said, or because Graham was looking quite excited and approving of the idea. "Wouldn't be the first time, especially considering how much work we've put into this thing. Oh, the things I do because of your love for your robot, I swear, getting myself stuck with this..."

"But you'll stop at nothing to make sure my Flag's tune-up is the best," Graham commented. "And I'll make sure this one will be the best Flag in existence."

Both statements were true, and Billy just nodded and went off to get his data tablet to get back to work on the Flag's adjustments.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Graham Custom Flag setting again yes. These nerds.
> 
> B-day gift for Norkia!


End file.
